warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omicron01 's Robot User Ideas
Omicron01 Instigator (Stalker v.2) Class: Light Hardpoints: 2x Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 46,000 (Maximum at 98,000) Base Speed: 52 (Maximum at 68) Ability: Fade: The robot enters stealth, increasing damage, disappearing from enemy lock on systems, removing the marker above the robot's head, and activating camouflage plates, rendering it totally invisible. lasts 15 seconds, cooldown is 15 seconds Extra: Can only be purchased when an Mk1 lvl12 stalker is available. In gameplay, the instigator is totally invisible under the effects of its ability, Damage boosted by 100% (2x). Damage increased an extra 100% against the last pilot that destroyed you. Additional description: Although lacking the firepower and abilities of the latest and greatest bots, Stalker continues it's service with brand new stealth technology. Upon activating Fade, Instigator fades from radars AND sight, making this little machine a nightmare for the enemy under excellent piloting. Recommended: 2x Gust, 2x Magnum, 2x Halo Price: 1,000 Instigator Components, 1x lvl12 Mk1 Stalker :" Seeing is believing, but is it truth? Depends on your point-of-view. Are you listening? When you deploy, and you will, I will be there... waiting. Because mark my words, you will get what's coming to you... in ways you can't expect... but very much deserve. Because once thing I believe in is an eye for an eye." Centurion Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 2x Heavy, 1x Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 190,000 (Maximum at 309,000) Base Speed: 27 (Maximum at 35) Ability: RESTORE.cmd: When robot is destroyed, the Restore command takes effect, reassembling the mangled frame and weapons on the location of death. Takes 10 sec for restore to take effect, cooldown 60 sec. Second Ability: DAMAGEINTAKETYPE_0: This ability activates an invincible Aegis shield while deactivating weapons systems. DAMAGEINTAKETYPE_0 lasts 10 sec, cooldown 15 sec. Extra: Cenutrion suffers an extra 0.5 sec of landing lag, but is immune to leg damage. Immune to weapon knockoff, too. High resistance to everything Additional description: Heavy robot designed for absorbing damage and dealing it right back. Slow movement is compensated for brute force firepower and the unique ability to repair in the thick of battle. A true general. Recommended: 2x Thunder 1x Storm; 2x Avenger 1x Punisher T; 2x Redeemer 1x Taran, 2x Exodus, 1x Orkan Price: 5050 Au, 10,000 Centurion Components. :"ACTIVATE: CENTURIONPROTOCOL.cmd_5() DIRECTIVE(defend_all_allies).EXE" Wraith Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 4x Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 120,000 (Maximum at 190,000) Base Speed: 25 (Maximum at 33) Ability: '''Spectral Fade: Wraith shifts into stealth, disappearing from lock-on systems and (mostly) sight. Gains 100% movement, but weapons fire is disabled. Lasts until deactivation, cooldown 8 sec. '''Extra: Wraith cannot eqiup Ancile, as this can probably lead to an invincible shield generator. Coming out of Spectral Fade won't immediately activate weapons until 1.5 sec afterwards. Additional description: '''Wraith is a heavy robot. A robot of mysterious origin, it appears to have been modified extensively to be able to bear the colossal burden of '''FOUR Heavy weapons. It's rather unimpressive movespeed is compensated for it's tide-turning ability: Spectral fade. Be wary of the Wraith, pilot. Recommended: 4x Thunder; 4x Avenger; 4x Glory; 4x Redeemer; 4x Exodus; 4x Ember Price: 15000 Au :"Only those with the strongest of wills can hope to even enter the pilot's seat on this evil mech. It... beckons you to let go of your limitations. Beckons you to unleash the monster within you. For most of us, it will only be a matter of time before we succumb to the power of the Wraith..." Oblivion Class: Unknown Hardpoints: 10x Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 333,333 (Maximum at 666,777) Base Speed: 20 (Maximum at 70) Ability: ''' : Oblivion overcharges it's weapons systems, allowing for the immense damage boost of 50000000%. Oblivion also obscures '''ALL (except its own) radar systems, blinds enemies, and roots all robots on the map. Can levitate with unlimited fuel. Extra: When destroyed, Oblivion (including robots still in the hangar), resulting in defeat for the enemy team. You see an oblivion, you lose the game. Getting killed by Oblivion destabilizes the existence of your bot and deals damage to nearby robots (except Oblivion's allies). Additional description: (!ERROR!) '''"descript.txt" DISPLAY=(false) '''Recommended: Any heavy weapon, also you only require one weapon. Equipping a single weapon will change all hardpoints to that weapon and its level. Price: 99,999,999,999 Silver :"PROTOCOL_OBLIVION.cmd INITIATED... ALL PARAMATERS MET. CODE: (ERADICATION_RETROFLEX) REINSTATED.... BRACE FOR EXTINCTION" STS Missle Platform Class: Unknown Hardpoints: 8x Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 170,000 (Maximum at 250,690) Base Speed: 20 (Maximum at 40) Ability: Barrage: the STSMP instantly reloads its clip and increases fire rate to Noricum rate. Reload time is 3 sec while ability is active. Barrage active for 9.6 sec, Cooldown of 20 sec. Extra: Can only equip Zenits. Zenits will slant down if target comes under 300m range, allowing for close-quarters combat. Can target robots up to 2000m away. Additional description: Labelng this robot as a mech is not necessarily correct, as it is chock-full of artillery-based firepower, and trots around on four mighty, but slow, legs. The Surface to Surface Missile Platform is designed for termination of robots from incredible distances. Recommended: 8x Zenit Price: 8x Zenits, 1x Natasha, 1x Fury. :"" Raketa (Descend Cossack) Class: Light Hardpoints: 1x Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 52,000 (Max at 98,000 mk1) Base Speed: 50 (Maximum at 66) Ability: Descend: The robot jumps and while in the air enters stealth. deactivates 1sec after landing. Cooldown: 2 Extra: If Raketa lands on a robot instead touching the floor, it latches on while still in stealth and can fire on its victim for 5 sec. Additional description: Recommended: 1x Orkan, 1x Taran, 1x Ecu, 1x Electrfied Mesh , 1x Soundstorm Price: 250 Au, 10,000 Raketa components. :"Sink thy talons into thy prey... and watch them writhe with agony" Warhorse (Improved Destrier) Class: Light Hardpoints: 2x Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 64,000 (max at 107,000 mk1) Base Speed: 48 (Maximum at 64) Ability: Bash: Warhorse bucks the ground once and charges towards his foes, knocking them back with successful connection and dealing some damage if they collide with a wall, slowing them in the process. Cooldown 10 sec. Additional description: One of the most durable light robots. Distinctly modified by the TMC to be the perfect footsoldier. Recommended: 2x Magnum, 2x Gust, 2x Sparky Blaster Price: 260 Au, 10,000 Warhorse components. :"If you ask me to get off my high horse one more time..." McCree (Improved Jesse) Class: Light Hardpoints: 4x Light Base level: 1 Base HP: 54,000 (max at 117,000 mk1) Base Speed: 51 (Maximum at 66) Ability: High Noon: McCree draws its extra weapons from their stead, and faces his foe (speed reduced). It then unleashes the drawn weapons, dealing 1000% extra damage for 3 sec.Cooldown 15 sec. Additional description: Compact robot with advanced weapons systems specifically designed for colossal bursts of damage. When its not stalking around the map, it suddenly draws its holstered weapons to engage its enemies head-on. Recommended: 4x Pinata, 4x Aphid, 4x Gekko, 4x Gust Price: 260 Au, 10,000 McCree components. :"Well well well, would you look at the time!" Lamorak (Reworked Gareth) Class: Light Hardpoints: 1x Light 1x Medium Base level: 1 Base HP: 48,000 (max at 100,000 mk1) 125,000 base shield (max 204,000) Base Speed: 48 (Maximum at 65) Ability: Phalanx Compromise Mode: Lamorak can change from a frontline assault footsoldier to a swift and sturdy beacon capturer. Setup A puts shield in front, reduces speed by 25%, and adds a small damage resistance. Setup B Splits the shield and places them on the side, allowing for full speed and excellent flank protection. Additional description: Gareth, once the face of the BAF Army, has been reduced to easily claimable scrap metal. Solution? Capitalize on what made it special. Reconfigured shield mechanics allow for increased defense capabilites and a chance once again rise to be the shining shield of the BAF. Recommended: 1x Gust 1x Storm, 1x Magnum 1x Taran, 1x Pinata 1x Orkan. Price: 260 Au, 10,000 Lamorak components. :"Long live the king" Scharfschutze (Improved Schutze) Class: Light Hardpoints: 1x Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: 42,000 (max at 99,000 mk1) Base Speed: 44 (Maximum at 62) Ability: Marksman's Gaze: Enables Scharfschutze to target weak points on a robot. Each direct hit on them has a 25% chance to disarm a weapon from the robot and deals double damage (200%) Lasts 15 sec or until 4 direct hits are landed, cooldown 20 sec. Can potentially fully disarm any robot. Additional description: The Schutze has been decommissioned for some time, due to repeated demands to do so by the unfortunate victims of the GER. With Scharfschutze rolling out soon, they won't complain any longer. Recommended: 1x Trebuchet, 1x Trident, 1x Dragoon, 1x Tempest, 1x Avenger Price: 300 Au, 10,000 Scharfschutze components. :"Long sight lines. Noontime haze. One in the chamber. '''Schutze'."'' Griffin Perfected Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 2x Light 2x Medium Base level: 0 Base HP: 86,000 (max at 208,000 mk1) Base Speed: 25 (Maximum at 44) Ability: '''Perfected Predator: Griffin Perfected always passively heals HP (at Weyland Reapair rate) until at full health. Activating jump decreases received damage by 35% while midair, and deals damage if landfall is met with the enemy. CD 25, 2 Charges. Damage dealt increases 2% per 1% lost health. '''Additional description: Griffin is a (PERFECTED) robot. Equipped with enhance replicate) drive. MENDING COMPLETE, INITIATE DEFENSE PROTOCOLS Recommended: 2x Scourge, 2x Spark; 2x Taran, 2x Magnum; Price: 6,666 Au :"'enhance replicate enhance replicate' Thats all this Griffin is left with. It only remembers its previous life's final death, at the hands of the unholy Spectre. The memories are not its own any longer 'enhance replicate. They are of a past version, a different entity entirely. It is reborn. Through SIVA, it has finally found its calling to '''enhance replicate take its vengence."'' Fury Perfected Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 3x Heavy Base level: 0 Base HP: 94,000 (max at 228,000 mk1) Base Speed: 20 (Maximum at 40) Ability: '''Unparalleled Perfection: Fury Perfected always passively heals HP (at Weyland Reapair rate) until at full health. Activating the ability overclocks the reloading mechanisms, enabling a bottomless clip and +100% fire rate for 10 sec, CD 25 sec. Damage dealt increases 5% per 1% lost health. Can perform a powerful melee stomp to shoo away opponents, CD 3 sec. '''Additional description: Fury is a (PERFECTED) robot. Unparalleled firepower, provided byenhance replicate) . MENDING COMPLETE, INITIATE DEFENSE PROTOCOLS Recommended: 3x Exodus, 3x Dragoon, 3x, Glory Price: 9,666 Au :"Unbridled Fury was what it was supposed to be. In its prime, it was science gone mad. Now? It is relegated to the backlines or risk total destruction in hand to hand combat, cursed to stay so forever more. A fateful dusk brought SIVA into a battlefield ravaged with husks of demolished robots. Through it, it breathed new life into the Fury. The rising hulk of metal arose from its pitiful grave. SIVA wrapped and coiled around the mech, strengthening its resolve with each new tendril. Tattered, non-functioning weapons became renwed, and with it, a newfound taste... for oil, smoke and pyroclasm. It stormed off into the night, its ominus red glow of the SIVA nanites not far behind'"'' Thiccgatka '''Class: Thicc Hardpoints: 2x Meduim Base level: 1 Base HP: 86,000 (max at 160,000 mk1) Base Speed: 46 (Maximum at 60) Ability: '''Thicc Jump: Thiccgatka leaps into the air and takes 99% reduced damage. All enemy robots are immediately forced to gaze upon its beautiful legs. Enemies are forcefully locked on until 2 sec after it touches the floor. CD 10 sec, starts CD after jumping. THICC KICK: Thiccgatka kicks a nearby enemy, dealing colossal damage and stunning them. CD 10sec. '''Additional description: THANKS JUGGERNAUT2019 Recommended: 2x Storm, 2x Corona, 2x Orkan, 2x Balista Price: 5000 Au :"Hacked into next week's test server. This is what I found. - Juggernaut2019'"'' Sparkyjin '''Class: Spoopy Hardpoints: 1x Charge Coil Base level: 1 Base HP: 146,000 (max at 260,000 mk1) Base Speed: 31 (Maximum at 55) Ability: '''Electromagnetic Overload: Sparkyjin charges up and deals 15,000 (mk1) damage in a 400m diameter area, stunning enemies for 1 sec. CD 5 sec, range 500 meters. PASSIVE ABILITY: Sparkyjin can completely stick onto vertical and upside down surfaces, and can climb with great proficiency. '''Additional description: This particular spider robot has the unique ability to spoop your opponents. On death, all enemies are forced to listen to Spooky Scary Skeletons bass boosted. Thanks again Juggernaut2019. Recommended: weapons need not apply Price: 5000 Au :"Overkill isn't in her dictionary'"'' Taken Leo '''Class: Heavy Hardpoints: 1x Heavy 3x Light Base level: 0 Base HP: 111,000 (max at 258,000 mk1) Base Speed: 29 (Maximum at 38) Ability: '''Power Overwhelming: The Taken Leo can blink 20m to a given direction in an instant, 2 Charges, CD 8 sec. It also can create AI clones of itself, with half of your max health, CD 20 sec. '''Additional description: You are a Leo. Insurmountable defense and intimidating firepower signify your presence. You have laid waste to countless mechs. You have been taken. Disengage your targeting systems. Slow your advance. What glory compels you? What drives your destruction? You fear obsoletion. Even as you tirelessly strike down your foes, even as you maintain dominance on the field, you fear the next generation of nightmares. You know you will fall to an unseen terror. So, you remain strong. You unleash a flurry of rockets and lead. You need to embrace the shadows. There is a knife for you. it is shaped like power Take up the knife. Fear no more. Take your new shape. Recommended: power Price: 7,500 Au :"That Leo over there looks a bit off. New paint job? :''-it looks more than just 'off'. It's glowing white and has some black gas eminating off it.-'' :Psshh. Let's get rid of it. ......Hey, where'd it go? :''-......-'' :Uhh... What going on?'" ''- Last recorded transmission from an encounter with a Taken Leo''' Gepard the Almighty Class: Almighty Hardpoints: 3x G.I Pattons Base level: 0 Base HP: 111,000 (max at 258,000 mk1) Base Speed: 120. It flies Ability: '''Embrace of the Almighty: Gepard bestows his blessings upon its comrades. Allies gain +$100,000USD (or an equivalent amount of other currency) in their Google Playstore/Appstore accounts to pruchase all the goods they need upon the game's finish. Gepard also activates an absorber shield that heals all allies within it for any damage absorbed. '''Additional description: Once you bear witness to glorious shining hull of the almighty, your troubles and stress shall be cleansed. Recommended: Anything you would put on a Patton Price: Open in a special chest (1 key) :"Today... we have witnessed the Almighty itself..." Will of the Thousands Class: Worm Hardpoints: Huge Mouth Base level: 1000 Base HP: 999,999 (reduced damage by 90% unless using Javelin) Base Speed: 70 Ability: Weight of the Thousands: Crushes nearby opponents with a mighty strike (50,000dmg). Flesh of Xol: Turns the ground a scorching purple color and violently launches opponents into the air, and slams them down (20,000dmg). Breath of Xol: Unleashes a devastatiing energy beam from eye. (500 dmg per pulse, 25,000 dps). Extra: When defeated, grants you the Cold Between Stars. Additional description: One of the ancient worm gods that transformed the Hive. Decided to become a mech of the same shape to feed its ever ravenous Sword-Logic. Recommended: N/A Price: lonliness, drfiting, drowning in the deep. :" You are alone. You shall drift. You shall drown... in... the deep." Vertex Class: Medium Hardpoints: 1x Heavy 1x Medium 1x Light Base level: 1 Base HP: '''98,000 '''Base Speed: 32 Ability: Portal Tech: The Vertex can fold spacetime and create portal, able to step in and out of it to close the gap between a target or make a calculated escape. COOLDOWN: 20 sec Extra: N/A Additional description: A relatively mobile robot with the unique ability to warp around the battlefield. Trades resillience and speed for superior firepower. Recommended: 1x Glory 1x Storm 1x Gust; 1x Redeemer 1x Taran 1x Magnum; 1x Ember 1x Igniter 1x Blaze Price: 10,000,000 Ag :"An experimntal prototype with cutting edge wormhole technology. Reliable and packs a nasty punch."'' Reyndzher 'Class:' Heavy '''Hardpoints:' 1x Heavy Base level: 1 Base HP: '''90,000 (Max: 170,000) '''Base Speed: 28 (Max: 49) Ability: Pounce: Reyndszher leaps and reduces incoming damage by 50% while airborne. Resistance is removed once a walking animation starts after jumping. CD: 15 sec. Extra: Comes with the Bounty Hunter skill by default. DMG Increase after kill is 100%. Additional description: Mobile skirmisher equipped with modified jump jets. Designed for quick assaults on enemy pilots. Looks like a giant, stockier Cossack, with the signature double-domed cockpit and 2 splayed toes. Ao Jun Sized. Recommended: 1x Glory, 1x Glacier, 1x Exodus Price: 15,000,000 Ag :"For all of you Cossack lovers."'' Panzer 'Class:' Heavy '''Hardpoints:' 1x Alpha Base level: 1 Base HP: '''106,000 (Max: 190,000) '''Base Speed: 32 (Max: 44) Ability: Rush: The Panzer engages in a quick sprint, increasing speed by 66% for 10 sec. CD: 10 sec Extra: N/A Additional description: A normal robot capable of using a Titan's armaments. Fast and durable. Looks like a slim Leo, with an elongated body of similar build to Schutze. Hardpoint sits atop the Panzer's head. Recommended: ????? Price: 15,000,000 Ag :"It's a big boy Schutze. That's it."'' Krieg 'Class:' Medium '''Hardpoints:' 4x Light Base level: 1 Base HP: '''106,000 (Max: 190,000) '''Base Speed: 38 (Max: 50) Ability: Blitzkrieg: Krieg slows down by 33%, but it activiates an Aegis shield (500,000 HP at lvl 12). Duration: 10 sec, CD: 15 sec. Extra: Fully reloads weapons if Krieg destroys an enemy while Blitzkreig is active. Additional description: Kreig is the opposite of Blitz, it goes fairly slow and relies on its ability to do some damage. Krieg is the same height as Blitz, with a stockier build and the same signature red "eye" in the front center of the bot. Recommended: x4 Halo, x4 Punisher, x4 Shredder, x4 Gekko Price: 15,000,000 Ag :"Blitz's cousin, Krieg''"''